


My lover, my life, my cover, my vice

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: All of my friends hate me, Because Chris makes him, Because he cares, Bless Chris, Chris and Josh stay on the mountain, Chris cares, Chris doesnt mind that Josh eats raw creatures, Chris loves Josh, Chris loves it, Chris plays with the supernatural, Chris stands up for Josh, Chris wants to befriend Wendigos, Cuddling, Death, Don't hurt Chris, Dr. Hill cared about Josh, Everyone survived the mountain, Ewwww, Except Chris, Fear, Hugging, Josh cares, Josh eats raw things, Josh is a wild man, Josh is exasperated, Josh is kinda still very derranged, Josh is one scary bro, Josh is the king of the Wendigos, Josh kills animals, Josh loves Chris, Josh takes his meds, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Murder Talk, Nobody forgave Josh, Or Josh will hurt you, Poor Josh, Quesiness, Sadness, Sometimes it talks about violence, True Love, You need to work to make love work out, hand holding, romantic, talking through issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a story of Chris and Josh's life after they were rescued from the mountain. They decided to stay and are established in this story. At parts, it will be kind of disturbing, if you are bothered by things you shouldn't read it. Please, mind the tags. Also, I am taking suggestions for fics. :)<br/>A lot of people have helped me with this story, but I don't know any of their names, I met them online. If I use any elements you talked about online with someone, tell me below.  Tell me what you think of this, I really hope you guys enjoy it. :) This had no beta, any mistakes are mine and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comment section.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story of Chris and Josh's life after they were rescued from the mountain. They decided to stay and are established in this story. At parts, it will be kind of disturbing, if you are bothered by things you shouldn't read it. Please, mind the tags. Also, I am taking suggestions for fics. :)  
> A lot of people have helped me with this story, but I don't know any of their names, I met them online. If I use any elements you talked about online with someone, tell me below. Tell me what you think of this, I really hope you guys enjoy it. :) This had no beta, any mistakes are mine and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comment section.

Chris and Josh's lives didn't really seem normal to anyone except themselves, maybe it was just how used to it they were, nobody else had a life similar to theirs and it was mainly due to the fact that it wasn't normal. A lot of people didn't even know that supernatural beings existed, they would think that everything was just in Josh's head and none of it was real. Chris had seen it with his own eyes, he knew everything was real, but he also knew that Josh did have actual mental problems; Josh was a schizophrenic and had many other issues, but Chris didn't care, he loved Josh and that meant all of him. Their life was messed up in so many ways; Josh was basically the king of the Wendigos, at least, that is what Chris referred to him as. The mountain was a good home for them, they were the only people who survived that night who decided to stay there. Of course, they had to clear out for investigating, but they soon were able to move back there. Things were going great for the pair, Josh was taking all of his medications, mostly because Chris got upset when Josh didn't. All that they wanted was for the other to be safe and happy, they didn't need to worry a lot about their safety on the mountain; the biggest issue was slipping and getting hurt. One day, Chris had been walking to get wood for a fire, he had to make fires in the furnace downstairs because Josh's Wendigo side was not okay with the fires and Chris didn't want to freak out his boyfriend. Chris had been reaching for a branch and had slipped on ice, going halfway down the mountain; fortunately, Josh heard him screaming, Chris had only broken his ankle and hurt his face. He healed soon enough and that was their biggest issue, getting hurt by nature. Chris knew he didn't have to worry about Wendigos anymore, initially, a lot had tried to attack the blonde, but Josh quickly made it clear that it was not acceptable. Josh controlled the supernatural in Blackwood Pines, he was powerful and feared by nearly all of the others; he was crazy and crazy was capable of doing anything, even if Josh had perfect control of his wild side. He could now control the Wendigo that was inside of him, he knew what and who attacked and could make those kinds of decisions for himself. It was good, Chris was glad that it wasn't bothering Josh anymore, Chris actually really liked the fact that his boyfriend was a Wendigo. Josh was strong, fast, and more fierce than anything that Chris had ever witnessed before in his entire life; it was a huge turn on for the blonde haired man. Life was good for the couple, they were happy and safe; Josh's connection to the mountain made it hard for them to leave, but it all worked out because they didn't want to leave anyway. So, they rebuilt the cabin and they stayed there; luckily, Josh's parents were willing to give them the money that they needed to pay for the rebuilding of the cabin. Josh stopped having to go to therapy, which was good, he didn't like going to therapy anyway because he hated talking about his feelings with people; the only person he really opened up to was Chris. They were happy with the isolation.


	2. The beast inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look into Josh's wild side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooo much fun to write, I love Josh! This chapter is written in Josh's point of view

I started loving the Wendigo inside of me when I started knowing how to control it; how to make sure I could do everything while making sure that my boyfriend is safe, he is my world and he will always come first no matter what happens. Chris doesn't seem to mind me anymore, he used to be upset with things that happened when I did certain things, it used to make him really uncomfortable and more often it worried him; now, he had become accustomed to it and it was just what was normal for us, he accepted that his boyfriend was a wild creature. Still yet, I try to not eat around him or leave dead things just laying around, because I know he doesn't /enjoy/ seeing them. Every now and then, he will stumble upon me killing or eating something; occasionally, I will come back home and I will be drenched in blood and he won't appreciate it, I don't do it often because he forces me to take a bath whenever I do that. I try to dispose of the leftovers of things that I catch; I will take them deep into the woods, where I know Chris won't be going, and I'll leave them there. Usually there isn't much left after I have been eating, but sometimes there will be something that I can go back to and just continue eating it, instead of having to go to all of that trouble and catch something else. However, I love to hunt for things and I really love the chase that is involved with trying to take down my prey. In the beginning, I used to bring Chris little....presents; things I had hunted down and killed, I would kill things for him so he didn't have to hunt for his own food. He didn't like it how I thought he would and I was kind of disappointed, we had a talk about it and I promised to stop bringing stuff like that to him. It made sense and I stopped doing giving him raw things, I still hunted things for him because it was just more convenient, but I started cooking them before I gave them to Chris; Chris told me he thought it was sweet, that made my Wendigo purr, the fact that I could take care of my mate.


End file.
